


This is not the time for poetry! Wait, what does that even mean?

by Ferairia123



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Adopted Children, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Dante to the rescue, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Established Kyrie/Nero, F/M, Familiars, Gen, Humor, Inaccurate dreamwalking depictions, Magic, Minor Character Death, Necromancy, Nero getting V's tattoos, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Trust Issues, V is Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil is good with magic, Vergil to the rescue, sleep problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Griffon eventually dropped, causing the man to catch him. “Damn it, what the hell is going on?” He asked as he held the limp bird as best as he could. He’s pretty sure the feathers would be ruined with the way he held the familiar under the wing joints.“I’m at my limit.” Griffon said between his pants. “Whatever you do, don’t get caught.” He warned. “Don’t get caught.”“Wait, the help.” He reiterated. ”What do you need?” Nero asked as the situation finally caught up to him and things were starting to...shift? “Don’t die on me yet.”“Your demon powers, kid. All three of us.” He muttered weakly.“Take it.” Nero said hurriedly. He knows there’s not much time. Whether it’s Griffon or the dream, it’s going to end. “Just do it, goddamn it.”-In which, trouble is brewing and this time, Nero's getting the stage...and V's tattoosThe continuation of "The cut worm forgives the plough. What do you say?" but it can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Dante & Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero fall asleep with his father's book and intro to weird dreams. 
> 
> Vergil hasn't slept for some reason and Dante is getting worried about that. Not the fact he doesn't sleep but the why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a busy week and for a few days after ending "The cut worm forgives the plough. What do you say?" I was sick with a stomach bug. Not sure what caused it but not fun at all. 
> 
> -Dramatic heroic tone- If that is the price I have to pay, then so be it. Other IRL was in the way, too but here it is now!
> 
> Unlike it's predecessor, this one is more Nero centric than not. As for updates, I'm still catching up with IRL stuff so I'm thinking it's a weekly update for now. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did when it presented itself.
> 
> Happy reading!

Nero was getting winded trying to pierce the spider/crab demon’s shell. It was slow but holy shit it had a shell hard as rocks. Poison spit is not nice either.

He dodged another swipe, it roared in anger at him. 

He sighed as charged his shot again. It made a dent but a dent is all there is. Maybe he should’ve gotten help.

Suddenly, a huge black bird crashed into it, talons first. He heard the satisfying crunch of a 10 foot squashed bug. He stared as the bird dug it’s beak into the demon and ripped off something, the snaps of sinew pulled apart.

“Right, that settles it.” Said a young man’s voice. It sounded dignified. It swivelled to regard Nero.

Nero waited for him to act. Seems kind of rude to shoot without reason but he hasn’t lowered his fully charged gun. Nero couldn’t help but feel something familiar with the triple-pupilled eyes. Seeing Nero, it cooked it’s head in confusion. 

“Wait, you’re not Master.” He said, his lower beak split in three.

Nero blinked. 

“Chicken?”

“Nero?”

The bird fluffed irritatedly. “My name is Griffon.” He corrected exasperatedly before changing form into a smaller and much more familiar form as Nero laughed in relief, lowering his gun at last.

“What the hell are you doing here, kid?” Griffon said in the familiar squawk of a voice and the air of dignity are all but lost. He hopped closer to Nero. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Well, I was trying to kill that thing.” He replied, cocking his head at the...pile of rocks?

Griffon gave a look at the rock and sighed. “Look kid, this is bad. You shouldn’t be here. I hate where this is going.” Griffon said with a full body irritated shake, fluffing his feather momentarily. “Someone is fucking around, big time.”

Nero stared at the bird, suddenly he could feel like this is…not real? “What are you talking about?”

“Sorry, kid. It’s kind of an emergency.” Griffon said before launching himself straight into his chest, robbing the air out of his lungs as a familiar blinding pain erupted.

He fell off the couch he was napping on, breathing hard. Kyle watched him curiously, his attention momentarily diverted from the TV.

Realising where he was, he was glad that he was awake. He was supposed to be babysitting.

“Hey, Kyle.” He greeted the child with a smile as he spied the thing that probably gave him the weird ass dream.

Not too far away was a book with a gold embossed V on it, laying with it’s cover up.

He took the book warily as he settled next to the couch.

The page there up was about a jealous rose tree. Kinda sweet but he felt a small sense of dread as he remembered the times where Kyrie got angry about something and refused to talk to him until they addressed it. She’s as stern as her brother was when it came to these things.

Kyle came to him out of curiosity. “Can you read?” He asked as Nero stared at the book. “I can read it if you want?.” He offered rather proudly.

Nero couldn’t help but smile at that. “It’s ok. It’s a scary story.” He replied as he shut the book and puts it back into the leather satchel before Kyle could react to it. “Wanna grab a bite?” He asked as he saw the clock. It was almost teatime.

Kyle’s eyes widened at that. “Cookies!”

Nero chuckled as he got to his feet. “Let’s see what Kyrie has in the kitchen, ok?” He said as he held out his hand for Kyle to grab.

Kyle nodded as he grabbed his hand. 

-

Nero was dealing with his uncle for a job. He needed some cash quick since the pantry was running dry again. Carlo was running a fever so Kyrie had been trying to cook his favourite to coax him to eat. The toddler was light enough as it is. The doctor said to come back if he hasn't recovered in three days. So, more money.

“Kid!” He heard Griffon’s familiar voice. He was suddenly in his living room in very bad shape. His feathers were falling off everywhere.

“Watch it, you’re making a mess.” He complained.

“Shut up.” He snaps hurriedly. “I know for sure someone’s after your ass. Me and the others have been trying to hide you and Vergil but it found us instead.” He said desperately. Nero was shocked. “I’m sorry, kid. We need help. If we could find Vergil, we would but he hasn’t been around. Please, Nero.” His flapping stutter for a moment. 

Then the same feeling of… waking? Realisation? This was another dream.

Griffon eventually dropped, causing the man to catch him. “Damn it, what the hell is going on?” He asked as he held the limp bird as best as he could. He’s pretty sure the feathers would be ruined with the way he held the familiar under the wing joints.

“I’m at my limit.” Griffon said between his pants. “Whatever you do, don’t get caught.” He warned. “Don’t get caught.”

“Wait, the help.” He reiterated. ”What do you need?” Nero asked as the situation finally caught up to him and things were starting to...shift? “Don’t die on me yet.”

“Your demon power kid. All three of us.” He muttered weakly.

“Take it.” Nero said hurriedly. He knows there’s not much time. Whether it’s Griffon or the dream, it’s going to end. “Just do it, goddamn it.”

“Thank you.” Griffon said gratefully before dissolving into black ichor over his hands. He gasped in horror as he tried to catch the rest of it but-

“Nero!” Kyrie’s worried voice called out, one of her hands was covering his fisted hands and the other was smoothing his face. She looked relieved now that he’s awake. “It was just a dream. A nightmare.” She soothed.

Catching his breath, he sighed as he leaned into her touch and gave it a kiss while his hands wrapped around Kyries as best as he could in his position as Kyrie returned it with her free arm.

“I should really stop reading Father’s book.” He quipped sleepily as Kyrie slipped her other arm around him.

Kyrie giggled. “If this is what scary stories do, we should skip the horror films.”

“Nooo~” Nero whined childishly. “Who would I hug when a scary scene starts?” He said mischievously.

“Silly Nero.” Kyrie replied before giving him a sleepy kiss. “We should sleep. The kids will be up soon.”

Nero nodded at that. “Busy, busy.” He agreed as sleep claimed him again.

-

Waking up, Nero nearly crashed into the shower at his reflection. He had tattoos. V’s tattoos. The sharp points on his fingers and neck were unmistakable.

Remembering the dream, he gulped. This just got serious and he needs to contact his father.

But before that.

“Uh, Kyrie? Could you take a look at this for a sec?” He called as Kyrie blearily peered in only to stare at her half dressed husband. Whether it is awe or shock, it's hard to say. 

“Uh...should the kids see this?” He asked seriously. He suddenly doesn’t know if this was something positive for the children.

Kyrie looked at him blankly before giving him a confused grimace. “I have no issues with it. Are you alright with it?” She asked as she joined him in their bathroom with a worried hug.

Nero was taken aback by the question and shrugged. He doesn’t mind either. “Yeah.”

Kyrie smiled at him at that. “Then it’s settled.” She said with a nod as a wry smile took her lips. “Will _you_ be alright?” She gestured at him, addressing the tattoos. He and Nico shared their adventures with Kyrie. She might recognize them from the pictures.

He looked at his reflection and then regarded Kyrie. “I don’t know. Gotta ask Devil May Cry.” He said with a wry grimace.

Kyrie looked worried as she rested her head on his chest instead, watching their reflection.

“It’s probably Father’s familiars missing him or something.” He joked, trying to lift the somber atmosphere.

Kyrie smiled at that. “We should probably get ready.” She said as he looked up at him.

“Wanna join me in the shower?” Nero said with an exaggerated wiggle of his eyebrows. “Y’know save water and all.”

Kyrie laughed. “Let me get my towel first.”

-

Dante noticed that his brother hasn’t slept in days. It started when he snuck into the study, probably to read. He thought it’ll be a habitual once or twice thing but it’s almost every night now since then. He only caught him now. Who knows how long he's been like this. 

Now they were staking out a supposed demon portal. The pay was good and they verified the location as an active demon sighting site so they thought they would check it out. Plus, the half-hysterical journalist nearly threw the cash at them but Morrison was the one who held on to half of pay until they completed the task. Pity, really.

It was already dark as they waited at the opposite rooftop. 

“You should sleep. I’ll take the first guard.” Vergil ordered.

Dante shook his head. “ _You_ sleep, I get first guard.” He countered. “At least, I won’t feel bored waiting for the sun.” He suspected that the place was a bust and his brother will probably let him sleep until morning.

Vergil gave him a sour look. “I insist.” He said in a hard tone.

Dante groused. “Can we not fight on this? You haven’t slept for days!”

“So do you. At least, since the day before last.” Vergil retorted.

Dante frowned. “Look, clickity stuff makes me jumpy and how the hell did you notice that? Did you use your demonic hearing or something?”

Vergil crossed his hands, eyes glaring. “I was meditating. You don’t snore if you’re not asleep.”

Dante spluttered. “I don’t snore.” He retorted defensively. “Why the hell have you been meditating for days? In the dark, too.” Dante made a mental note to ask Trish about it if he isn’t budging on the confession.

Vergil went still as he thought of it. Dante waited for his answer.

He broke off eye contact to stare at the supposed demon site. “I’m unable to ascertain it just yet.” He replied cryptically. “I’ve been tracking it but it hasn’t made itself obvious enough for me to grasp on it.” 

Dante’s frown turned into a grimace and he shifted his gaze to the demon site, too. Whatever that was is better than nothing. But this just makes things more complicated. “Just remember it’s ok to get help. You’re not alone anymore.” 

At that, the conversation ended. Few hours later, a bunch of humans came with video equipment.

Dante could barely hold back his laugh as Vergil frowned at them.

“If those demons come out, those idiots will be in trouble.” Vergil said.

Dante triggered. “Wanna scare them away?” He said in his flanged voice.

Vergil looked like he had enough for the day. “I think I’ll settle to seeing them fleeing when the demons come. This lesson should be marked with pain.” He seethed.

Dante reverted back to his human form. “Whoa, whoa there brother. Your face gonna get stuck like that if ya frown harder.” He quipped, hoping to shift his brother’s ire. He was still very much amused with the situation.

Vergil merely rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem referenced here is My pretty rose tree and not the Sick rose in case anyone is wondering.
> 
> Vergil and his legendary communication skills strikes again. Man, I like I to write about that XD I like to imagine that he's gotten better since "The cut worm forgives the plough. What do you say?". As for timing, this is roughly a year after that.
> 
> As for tags, I'm just going to update it as I go like last time.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> PS I can't seem to get enough of the game quotes XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero comes to the main Devil May Cry.
> 
> V makes an appearance.
> 
> Vergil ruins Dante's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -nervous laugh-
> 
> The idea for the chapter rolled out and I've been mulling and tinkering it until now. Here goes nothing.
> 
> As for Nero-centric, not so much in this chapter. It is centred on him. Maybe I should have said that instead XD Sorry!
> 
> Happy reading!

Lady was having her lunch when the phone rang. “Devil May Cry.”

“Hey, Lady! Sup.” Came Nero’s voice.

“Hey, Nero.” Lady greeted with a smile despite Nero won’t be able to see it. “Between jobs. You need a job too?” 

“Well yeah but I need to ask Vergil and Dante about something. Are they around?”

“They’re on a job. Something serious?” Lady asked seriously.

“Ah, sortta. Actually, I don't know what the hell it is. Need to ask them about it.”

“Ah, sprouting a tail or something?” She joked with a laugh.

Nero laughed as well. “I wish. I think I better come down with this one.” He said with a sigh. “They said when they’re coming back?”

“No but when they come back, I’ll give ya a call. How about that?”

“Nice. Thanks Lady.”

“No problems.”

With that the call ended. She wondered if he found an artifact that’s not in Nico’s database. She hopes that isn’t the case because Nero might get some nasty curse if it’s the wrong one. 

-

Dante and Vergil reached Devil May Cry around noon. Sleepy (Dante) and disappointed (Vergil), they opened the door to a waiting Lady.

“What took you so long?” She complained with crossed arms with mock anger from the desk, intending for a joke as she lounged at the main desk.

“There were no portals and the demons we encountered were disappointing.” Vergil seethed as he stopped in his tracks with a withering glare.

Dante was gesturing as frantically as he can without alerting Vergil for her not to pursue the subject, to which she heeded. 

“Nero called earlier and said he wants to come down here with something. You guys going anywhere?” She asked next.

Vergil looked interested while Dante shrugged. Both of them approached the desk.

“What did he find this time?” He asked, his mood lightening. He’s been more interested with artifacts, they observed. Really interested.

“He didn’t say.” Lady shrugged as she reached the phone again. 

-

It was raining hard and it was already dark when he arrived to Devil May Cry. It looked like the perfect entrance for a villain, he joked with himself as he walked under the rain. Nico was busy so he ended up getting airlifted to the city, courtesy of Nico’s friends. He doesn't know how she got a favour with them but he knew better than to ask.

The walk there had been wet but thugs tend to avoid working in the rain unless they're desperate. Sword strapped to his back, hood down, he probably looked like one though. He reached there safely, though. So, no complaints. 

The sound of bickering can be heard and the scent of garlic butter and pizza sauce was strong when he opened the door.

“Here comes the Fortuna Branch!” Dante greeted happily as he held a pizza box high above him with Lady and Vergil looked like they were ready to tackle him. He had the desk behind him, cornered. 

“You don’t even like olives!” Lady threw at him.

“If you don’t put it down, right this instant-” Vergil threatened. 

“If you want it, you're gonna have to take it.” He taunted with a wild grin as he settled in a one hand royal guard stance...if that’s possible.

His instincts told him that this was a bad idea and take cover. He barely moved when Dante yelled Royal Guard and someone went flying into him.

The hit made him fall flat to the ground. The person on him groaned as she tried to shift. 

“Sorry, Nero.” She said apologetically before sitting up as Nero gave a noncommittal shrug. Thankfully, he managed not to land on his face.

“I won’t fall for that, little brother.” He heard Vergil said as Lady sat up, freeing him. “I don’t mind a bit of blood on my pizza.”

“For fuck’s sake! It’s just a pizza!” Nero shouted as he got to his feet, careful not to bump into Lady.

“The last pizza delivered for the day.” Vergil retorted, hand on the Yamato.

Dante was still grinning. “And we’re out of food! It’s survival of the fittest.” He taunted.

Nero stared at them. “You guys don’t even have crackers?!” He asked incredulously as Dante merely shrugged and Lady, who was sitting on the floor with a pained grimace, shook her head.

Nero felt a lot of emotions at that time, mostly frustration, shock and incredulity but he sighed instead. It must’ve been bad for them, too. “Does anyone have any cash?”

“What for?” Vergil asked, pausing in whatever he was intending to do.

“To feed all of ya.” He deadpanned back and finally lowered his hood to rub away the rain water itching his brow. “I can whip up something with some convenience store stuff. I don’t think any of us ca-” He froze when the Yamato was unsheathed and directed at him.

Everyone tensed. 

“Father.” Nero addressed carefully; his spectral wings had manifested in defence.

“Why do you have those?” His father cocked his head a bit, indicating his neck. He probably just saw the tattoos. If he had seen it earlier, Nero might have faced his father’s blade earlier. Dante had to observed him properly as Lady tried to see what was the matter from her end.

“That's what I came to talk about.” Nero responded as calmly as possible. He braced himself. His father was fast. He had no hope of evading him if he decided to act suddenly.

His father narrowed his eyes on him. “What did you do?”

Nero took a deep breath before answering, hoping to alleviate his own nerves. “They were dying, I think. They needed help.” He explained as best as he could. Vivid as the dream was, he remembered agreeing for his demonic power. Why and so on, he doesn’t know. Plus, it does look alarming. If it’s harmless he would’ve let it go but magic is never simple.

“Look, Verge. The kid is not dangerous.” Dante prodded as he slowly got between him and the sword. “If he was, I don’t think Lady there would’ve been safe.”

He twisted his head back at Nero with a grin. “Guess it’s my turn to stop yer daddy from killing ya.”

Nero gave an ironic grimace at that. “Ha ha.”

Vergil sighed and paused in consideration. One moment they thought he was going to put the sword away but he kneeled instead.

“Verge-”

“Father-”

Both Dante and Nero uttered in cautious apprehension as Lady immediately got to her feet, torn between stopping him or seeking cover. They know there’s only one thing this could lead to.

He turned the sword towards himself and plunged it into his chest before they could even react.

With a boom, V’s form came to life. Still dark haired and tattooed. All of them armed themselves as they backed away, in case Nightmare starts attacking them.

However, instead of summoning his familiars, he landed on his feet.

Placing his weight on the cane, he stared towards Nero’s direction.

“Come.” He called out in the familiar gravelly voice with a neutral expression.

Nero gasped at the sudden drain of energy. Collapsing, Dante caught him before he landed on his own sword. He struggled to stay awake as the tattoos ached, he couldn’t even speak or move.

“Vergil! Stop it!” Dante shouted as he laid Nero down safely.

“Stop it or I’ll shoot.” Lady threatened with her guns still aimed at the dark haired man's.

He simply gave her a contemplating gaze before sighing again. While it won't fatally harm him, it would affect him enough to stagger him off his feet

With that, he turned to a shadow and Vergil’s form came back. Wrenching the blade out, he walked over to his son but the other two wouldn't let him come close. He knew better than to push it.

“He is not strong enough to summon them.” Vergil said despite the glare everyone was giving him. 

Lady may have lowered her gun but she hasn’t re-holstered it. Ready to shoot at a moment’s notice.

“I am sure now that these were my original familiars.” He told them as if that would explain everything. They remained at a distance from each other as Dante checked on his unconscious nephew again in case there were physical injuries.

“In recent weeks, there has been a...an annoyance. There were imposters and they tried to coax out information. I had tried to trace it back but failed each time. It’s as if they always knew when I would try to reach out and cut me off.” He explained as Dante gave him a look of realisation as Lady frowned in confusion.

“Is that why Trish went to see her witch friend?” She asked. Trish supposedly left for favour collection and some easy cash. It’s been days since she left.

Vergil gave her a slight confused furrow of his eyebrows. “I have not disclosed it to anyone except Dante.” He told her. “If it is then we are being targeted.” His attention turned to Nero.

“As for him, he’ll need rest. I need to reinforce the enchantments for the time being.” Vergil said, turning to the door.

“Hey, wait!” Dante protested, still kneeling over the unconscious Nero. “You’re leaving me with the hard work?”

Lady couldn’t help the amused smile as the twin started to bicker. She re-holstered her guns longer than necessary to hide it.

Vergil raised an eyebrow at that. “I’m not aware that you were familiar enough to reinforce a barrier.” He spoke in a light sarcastic tone.

“Wanna bet?” Dante challenged. “Just juicing it up, right?”

Vergil faced him in interest. “Do you now?” It’s always either himself or Trish that placed the protective seals around the shop. Dante never showed any inclination of being capable of doing anything of the likes. 

Dante got to his feet. “You can carry him to my room and check on my work after I’m done. If I did it right, you owe a week’s worth of pizza.” He confidently said as he strutted towards the entrance.

Vergil smirked. “As you wish, little brother.” He said as he went to his son. “If the sigils doesn’t work, you’ll be the one clearing those sewer nest jobs.”

Dante merely scoffed as he went out into the rain.

“I’ll get some towels for him. He’s soaking wet.” Lady excused herself now that there’s nothing to see. Already, she was jogging up the stairs.

Vergil was starting to see why Dante had ditched him with the care of his son and almost desperately so. He scowled at the thought of how much work it'll be to peel off his clothes if he doesn’t want to spoil the bed. 

He went to carry Nero. It's been awhile since he took care of anyone else other than his brother. Perhaps he can raid his brother's wardrobe for dry clothes. 

-

Dante was whistling as he went back in. He tested his sigils with it was a stray demon after carefully dipping his demonic energy into the sigil. His brother sure knows how to hide 'em. Thankfully, the rain stopped soon enough. Unlike Nero, his clothes were already drying from the brief rain.

It took more time to actually find the demon for the test but he isn’t not doing the sewer thing alone. Nope. At least having Vergil around to suffer with him would be less miserable and it’ll be a hella quick job since he doesn’t have to jump around if they ever get to the main sewer nodes. Vergil can make a quick work of it with his spectral blades. All he wanted was pizza. Why can't he bet something less...work.

The pizza was cold but his share and probably Lady’s share was there. Grabbing his share, he went to his room only to grimace at the door. He could feel the barrier even through it as he bit into his pizza. 

He tested the door knob and was glad he wasn’t blocked out but the view inside his room made him frown. It was dark but he can already see that there’s a pile of used towels and Nero's wet stuff. His ‘not dirty enough to wash but not clean enough to go back in’ laundry pile was on the floor too. Now, he’ll have to clean the whole damn thing.

As if it wasn't bad enough, there was inked scribbling everywhere on the walls, even on the ceiling. It looks like normal ink. At least he hopes it’s ink. If it is some demonic ichor or flame etching, he’ll have better luck renovating the whole room.

His brother was asleep with his eyes open on the lounge chair Dante used for the said laundry. He knew he was asleep because he was resting his chin on his fist rather than sitting almost ramrod straight. He pulls that off for when the clients were babbling their ear off. 

He couldn't believe his eyes that his munching had slowed. 

“I can hear you munching from the door.” He complained with a silent intake of breath and eyes fluttering awake despite being open the whole time.

" - ungry. -ou -apped-" He said through his mouthful. Vergil manages to understand that. 

"I was." He retorted exasperatedly. "I’m trying to reach Nero. Perhaps if I can transfer the familiars back, I can find the source of this wretched annoyance. They seemed to know more."

Dante looked at the probably naked young man under his covers (another reason to be exasperated about) and back to Vergil. "Am I missing something?" He asked as he finished the rest of his pizza in one bite. 

Vergil sighed. "I suspect a pesky sorcerer or a particularly sorry demon is dreamwalking." He said petulantly. "To what end, I have yet to figure it out."

Dante stared at him blankly. "Dreamwalking…." He repeated. Dante wasn't one for esoteric and this was very, very esoteric.

Vergil gave him a glare causing him to raise his hands in reconciliation. "Ok, ok. Y’know this kind of shit is too high for me.” He complained before his eyes fell on the demonic scribbling on the wall again. He's pretty sure it's flame etching now. That is going to be a pain.

Vergil straightened up in his chair. “Unless you wish to dabble in it.” He said coolly. “I’m sure even _you_ can handle it.” That hint of challenge didn’t go unmissed despite the neutral look his brother had.

Dante knew this was a trap, probably in retaliation to leaving him with Nero. Even if he is his son, Vergil can be petty.

Dante shrugged. “Don't wanna check my handy work with the sigils??” He asked, one last effort to divert the potential fight brewing.

"I can always see to it later now that I've completed this room's barrier. So, what say you, little brother?" He asked.

Dante's patience was fraying badly. "Don't know. I'm not good with studying. Think it'll be easy?"

“As easy as falling asleep.” Vergil replied with a small smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Dante's mouthful, it's "Hungry. You napped."
> 
> Uh, kinda nervous that this chapter might be boring. Also twins bickering. Can't get enough of those. Sorry!!!! And yeah, Vergil is chattier. -nervous laugh- 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trish's assignment might be more than she can handle.
> 
> Nero finds out more about the pact.
> 
> Vergil and Dante finds their way to Nero.
> 
> So, how many bad guys are there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -HEAVES- 
> 
> This had to be rewritten a few times because it was just dragging on and on. I'm sorry if it's a bit abrupt at the end but this was the most coherent version. XD Probably has a smidge of Visions of V and DMC 2 reference here. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Trish’s client was a necromancer who she met for investigation purposes before. Her purpose for calling Trish was for an assassination job. Initially, she refused but upon hearing her target’s abilities, she went for a visit. Not that Trish would have found her if not for her invitation.

Alexis was a mere human husk when Trish had reached her. She was being haunted by demons that only manifests when she sleeps. She had tried to unravel the curse alone at her safe house. But it didn’t work and now it’s too late for even help.

With whatever she has left, whatever remains of her savings and the scant relics left in her possession, she won’t let the same thing happen to anyone else. Both in shame and desperation as her target’s former master, she asked Trish to assassinate him. But also asks that Trish to save herself if he was too powerful.

Trish had to help her to her bed as she was too weak to move by then. Pitiful as it was, Trish respected her wishes.

“I’m sorry for not keeping in contact.” She apologised in a rasp. Her life was fading as she laid there, surrounded by her favourite bone minions. Already her creations were collapsing as her power faded. “It’s been fun.”

Trish gave him an acknowledging nod and a comforting pat on her shoulder. “Yeah, just leave it to me.” She replied. She could already sense the demons manifesting. “I got this.”

As she died, descending into her final slumber, the demons who were previously shadows before, had fully manifested with triumphant roars and waves of their scythes. These demons were similar to Hell Cainas.

Trish was partially glad for the appearance of the demons. She would’ve been lost at what to do if she was left alone with only Alexis’s lifeless body. 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to be noisy at a funeral?” She mockingly admonished as she triggered, wielding the Sword of Sparda and ready to slay them all. 

-

It took her two days to find her target. 

The target was a middle-aged man with greying hair and he's a small practice doctor. Her investigation so far was composed of praises for him and his demeanour if not the few mentions of him in his anti-social bouts.

Alexis told her it started with Dr. Jesse losing his whole family to an accident. She pitied him and helped him dreamwalk to see his family while their body still remains. After the funeral, he asked her how to reanimate them. When she refused, he nearly wasted himself away until Alexis took him as her student, an apprentice. It was only meant as a distraction until his grief healed. It never did.

He became increasingly obsessed with the arts and his abilities developed fast in hopes to reanimate his family. Alexis realised then he was a necromancer prodigy but this mix is a dangerous one.

Eventually, she went into hiding to escape him. What he couldn’t find physically, he found through dreams. To her surprise and maybe even disgust, Jesse had found a way to bind the several souls of his family members to a pendant. He had sought Alexis to ask about homunculus creation so that he could give the souls near-human vessels. When Alexis told him it wasn't magic she's familiar with, Jesse had set her with the demons, thinking that Alexis could be persuaded otherwise.

The doctor was not just a necromancer but a demon enslaving one, as well. A monster who Alexis blamed herself for creating and Trish had no qualms killing off.

The demoness stalked him at his practice. She waited on the roof for him to finish work for the day, just to pick up his routine and figure out her next move. He did come out but, as if sensing something, he looked to the roof where she was staking out and directly met her eyes. She could see his suspicion when he saw her. 

She ducked out of sight when she realised her mistake but it was too late. A few demons started to appear. The same types who attacked Alexis.

Just as one came at her, she reflexively kicked it off the roof and heard people screaming below. Trish winced as she remembered that this was a busy, human populated area. This is not good.

“Catch me if you can.” She taunted them as she leaped towards the edge of town. They were clumsy but managed to follow her. However, there seems to be a perimeter as to how far they can go. Soon enough, they just went to dust and faded away.

Seeing that, she decided that there was no way she could fight without more planning and firepower. Alexis’s savings wasn’t much but this might escalate to a bigger problem if they left it alone.

‘They’ as in Devil May Cry. 

-

Nero woke up at night in a courtyard of a ruined castle. He was lying comfortably on top of a sleeping Shadow with Griffon nestled warmly on his lap.

“Oh, good. You’re awake!” Came Griffon, almost in relief as he peered at him observantly. “You feeling ok, kid?”

“Yeah.” He answered, taking stock of himself. He looked around. It registered to him that this was the same place where he first stumbled on Griffon. 

Remembering what happened and where he is now, he was bursting with questions. 

“Father tried to summon you. He can do that?” He asked Griffon. 

“Oh yeah, that.” Griffon said with a nervous laugh. “Sorta. You didn’t have enough power to complete the contract. None of us did. That said, we could’ve died.” He ended with a note of relief.

Behind Nero, Shadow mewled pitifully. 

“Look, kitty. I know being here is boring.” He began, hopping off Nero to the large feline’s head, facing it properly. “None of us can even move without killing the kid. He has Nightmare, too. Even Vergil had trouble with him.” 

“So like, you’re hanging around here because you can’t...come out?” Nero asked as he guessed the conversation. 

“Yeah but that’s not just it.” Griffon started. “Like I said, kid. There’s some nasty son of a bitch trying to find you, Vergil and Dante. If we moved around, we’ll use more power. Right now, we’re only good for one or two more fights.”

Shadow gave him a rumble and a nod. Nero stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. They were in a bad shape.

“We think it’s because he’s trying to find Sparda or something. He found Vergil first and the fucker won’t leave. We came to kick him out before Vergil up and disappeared.” He explained seriously. “We kept an eye on his ass after that. Then the fucker got us with a drain spell or some shit like that when we followed him too close. We had to find help before we’re goners.” He continued exasperatedly. “You were the only one around, kid. Even Dante was gone.” He ended almost apologetically. "So, we stayed here in case he comes back."

Nero was silent as he processed what he heard.

“But gotta say.” He hopped to Nero. “Wherever ya are right now, we got enough power to actually speak like this and it’s safe. Where are ya?”

“Dante’s place.” He answered. “Thought of seeing Father about you guys. Kinda worried this was serious.” He shrugged with a knowing frown. “Guess I was right.”

The large feline rumbled again with a nod as Griffon gave a nervous huff of a laugh. 

“That bad, huh?” He surmised from the reactions.

“Well, we’ve only enough juice for one or two more blows before you’re on ya own, ya know.” Griffon told him. Nero could almost see if the bird was a person, he would have been scratching his head in frustration. 

“What happens, then?” Nero pressed on. He knew it’s something bad but he needed more details. Death? Torture? Another apocalypse? 

“They can look around your mind and put ideas and stuff. Dreamwalking stuff can be _preettyy_ unpredictable but for some guys it’s pretty easy and a hella powerful party trick to have.” Griffon informed him. “Gotta say kid. Kyrie’s the apple of your eye, huh?” Nero could almost see it smiling knowingly.

Nero grimaced with a roll of his eyes. “Shut up!” He said defensively, realising they might have been able to read his thoughts and memories from what Griffon told him. Some were innocent but others were not. He was mortified to say the least.

Griffon laughed. “Aww, he’s blushing!” He teased.

Nero glared at the avian familiar as Shadow let out a growl. He is definitely not blushing!

“Ok, ok.” Griffon stopped with fading laughter. “Anyway, until you power up somehow, we can’t do anything but stay here. Whoever the son of a bitch is, we can take care of him on this end for a bit more. But if you wanna get rid of him, you gotta find the son of a bitch in the real world.” He continued

“Indeed.” Came a familiar voice.

Vergil had appeared with Dante who was looking around as if he’s seen this place before, whipping about almost restlessly.

“Vergil!” Griffon squawked loudly if not happily as he flew, perching on Vergil’s already stretched out arm (very much like he did as V) as the two of them came closer to the interested Shadow and the still seated Nero.

“Are you alright?” He asked Nero as he gave Shadow a scratch on its head.

“Yeah.” Nero answered, feeling...too tired to stand. There wasn't a need to stand up yet so he remained where he was.

“Mallet Island, again?” Dante asked in a frustrated tone.

“The kid wandered here with us.” Griffon explained. “We managed to shoo Mr Snoopy away but he got us next. We wanted to find you but Nero turned up instead.”

Dante stood close with his arms crossed. He really didn’t like the place. “Can’t it be like...sunny beaches and hot people everywhere?” He complained. “Just a bit more imagination.”

“It’s probably due to my relation to the place.” Vergil said with a slight huff before addressing Griffon again. “You said we have to go after them. I assume that you have information.”

“Yeah, it’s human. A very talented warlock or something.” Griffon began. “He knows how to enslave demons and harvest demonic energy. That spell it had on us is not some kiddie level stuff. I don’t know if he’s having another king of hell welcoming party over there but this is starting to look _realll_ creepy.”

“Is that all?” Vergil asked with a frown.

“Wait, wait. Hold your horses.” Griffon placated as he took flight and hovered before flipping and crashing onto the floor, turning into a ball with dark particles around it. It was stalemated.

The dark particles swirled around the pulsating core, creating another shell that solidified enough to look like a giant glass ball. Then, there was an image of a dark-haired man with green eyes on it. He was hovering over them, eyes glazed as if in a trance. He looked young, mid-twenties. His eyes snapped back to clarity once he realised that he was being watched. There were guttural sounds as he took out a wavy blade and struck at them. The image went black after that.

“Whoa, that’s some high demon world shit.” Dante commented with interest as Vergil came close and placed his hand over the stalemated familiar. It glowed and returned to his avian form with flourish.

“Ah, that’s better.” The familiar said, landing on Vergil arm again. Fluffing his feather before smoothing it out.

“Now that’s settled. What of the pact?” He asked the two familiars and the still seated Nero. Dante was distracted with thought earlier but now looking at them in interest next.

“Chicken there just said I didn't have enough power.” Nero replied with a shrug.

Vergil looked confused before grimacing. He turned an expectant gaze to Griffon.

Griffon took flight right after. “Ok, before you start roasting me, in my defence, I don’t think you’d like people seeing it.” He explained himself hastily. 

Vergil had a look of exasperated realisation at that. “That is still the price?”

It was Shadow’s turn to mewled almost depressingly, dropping its head on the floor.

Dante looked like he realised something, too before he looked...wary and even apologetic.

“Yeah.” Griffon confirmed reluctantly.

“Guys, is there something I should know?” Nero asked, getting tired at being left in the dark.

Dante gave him a sombre look before looking away. 

Vergil sighed as he gathered his words. “They were originally the horrors I cast off.” He explained. “Made of torment and pain, their price is the same.”

“ _My_ torment and pain.” He added almost quietly.

Nero froze as the gravity of what he told sunk into him. So, if he really wanted to complete the pact, he would’ve felt Vergil’s hell. He only ever heard from Dante. That was…private. “So the thing about not enough power is a lie?” He asked again. 

Vergil lets a huff of laugh escaped him. “You’re my kin.” He states with a hint of pride.

Dante snorted loudly but kept quiet when eyes were on him. There were hints of a grin. “What?” He asked innocently with a shrug.

Vergil gave him a tired glare as Griffon finally landed on his feet. 

“No offence but I don’t think the kid is ready for Nightmare.” Griffon quipped. “Maybe the two of us but not it.”

“So, you guys can still choose your pact people?” Dante asked curiously.

Griffon looked at Vergil. The answer was really up to him.

He grimaced again at that before turning to Nero.

“Could you stand?” He asked Nero. There was something ominous about the way he said it. 

Nero tried to lift himself only to feel his muscles strain and his body heavy as if he had to clear several empusa nests and used his triggers at least a dozen times. He stared at them in surprise.

“I know.” His father told him, face turning emotionless as he did. “Struggle through and stand.” He ordered.

Heaving as he struggled to stand, Shadow was already staying close in case he fell. He would have thanked the feline familiar if he had more breath. Finally, he was able to stand straight only for spots to appear in his vision and force him to hunch over or else fall over.

“Vergil, stop messing with the kid.” Dante said protectively.

Vergil snapped his attention at his brother.

“He can barely do this.” Vergil countered. “If he is not strong enough to carry two, let alone three familiars in his current state, he’ll die the moment the contract is finalised.”

Dante finally saw his brother’s concern and felt partly relieved that his brother was acting out of concern than a pointless test of power.

“Now I know why V needed the fucking cane.” Nero swore with a bark of laughter. “Holy shit.” 

Griffon joined in the laughter. “Gotta admit, you have more spunk in ya than I thought.”

“You holding up, kid?” Dante teased as he passed his brother.

He flipped Dante his middle finger, still panting as Dante replied with a laugh and a snigger from Griffon.

“Looks like we were worried for nothing.” Dante came.

“So, if he can’t take all of them, can’t we just take one for each of us?” He offered out of curiousity.

Vergil grimaced again at that. He paused in thought.

Dante sighed as he suspected the reason behind his reluctance. Nero gave him a questioning look despite hunching over.

Griffon took flight and hovered at Vergil’s eye level. “I know this ain’t easy but you don’t hafta do this alone.” He said wisely. “And they’re you’re family aren’t they? Assholes but still family.” He coaxed.

Vergil sighed as he held out his arm for the bird to perch on.

“This was a very painful time in my life.” He told them. “Whatever you may see, you may consider it a mere recording of it. Those thoughts had not lingered since.”

Dante held up his hand. “As long as there’s no maths in it, I’m ok.” Dante said confidently. “Anything else, is just peachy.”

Vergil couldn’t help but groan in irritation at that. 

“See, assholes. But their hearts in the right place.” Griffon reiterated; his beak split as if he was grinning.

Nero only managed a thumbs up to that.

“Just…” He started before taking a breath. “Remember it’s just a memory. All of it is in the past. No matter how painful and wretched it will feel.” He warned them. He was actually concerned for them.

“Well, we’re going to die if we don’t do this.” Nero said sarcastically nonchalant despite the fact he was still panting and sweating as he spoke. This was putting a lot of strain on him. “If that doesn’t kill me first, this will.”

Dante guffawed while Griffon sniggered at that. “Kid, if you didn’t have a foot in the grave already, I’d give ya a pat on the back.”

Vergil huffed. They’ve dallied too long. “Very well.” He said with a tone of finality. “Seeing as I have Griffon and Nero has Shadow. Would you be alright with Nightmare or would you prefer another?”

Dante smirked. “Nightmare will do just fine.”

Vergil nodded in acknowledgement. “For the transfer, it will take some demonic power from you.” He explained to Nero. “Not too much, but it is best that brace yourself.”

He held another thumbs up. Shadow was already at his feet while Dante came closer out of concern.

“As for you.” He regarded Griffon and Shadow as he came closer to Nero. “Thank you...for your discretion.”

“Aw, shucks Vergil.” Griffon replied bashfully, puffing slightly as Shadow rumbled back an answer.

That would have been cute if it was in a better situation and of better circumstances. Dante took care not to quip on that unless he wants his twin brother to be stone wall again.

“Ready?” He asked Nero next, still hunched over.

He nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between the Sparda trio, guess which one was excited to get a familiar? XD Maaaaybe DMC 1 reference.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, there's three Spardas sporting tattoos.
> 
> Nico is frustrated with her demon detecting device.
> 
> Lucia hopes for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much but IRL has been kicking my ass. I hope I can write more for the next one. 
> 
> On the other hand, I FINALLY GET TO INTRO LUCIA~!!!! I've been wanting to write about her but never had a proper chance. Ahem, I admit, I only managed halfway for the DMC2 itself so pardon the discrepancies. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Vergil wasn’t kidding around with the torment and pain stuff. Even with all the warning in the world, nothing could have prepared him for that. Well, for him at least. Dante simply complained that Nightmare had too many steps.

Shadow had memories of his powerlessness from when he was Nelo Angelo. It reminded of his time in the Saviour except there was excruciating pain. Through the pain, he felt the indignance and self-loathing over his powerlessness. That hit too close to home. He understood. He understood far too well. At the end of it, he felt the ichor crawl over his skin and settled before the sensation disappeared. Shadow’s tattoo appeared starker on his skin now.

“Easy does it, kid.” Dante said as he prevented him from falling on his face.

Vergil merely made a sharp gasp of pain, sweating like he ran a mile and turning pale compared to him nearly blacking out. Embarrassing as it was, he was too tired to care.

Thankfully, he was able to recover fast and they had a small break before they started on Nightmare. Unlike Shadow or Griffon, Nightmare was barely sentient. All he had to do was call for it. He thought Vergil was joking at first. Nightmare turned out to be the most draining familiar to summon despite how easy it is to call out.

When he did, he felt like he almost died getting it out. It felt like it took a chunk out of him (well, there was a substantial pool of black ichor that bled from his skin and on to the floor) and then some as it manifested. The whole time Vergil was keeping an eye on him. This showed how serious it is. He was thankful for the small break they had before starting on Nightmare. He was on his hands and knees at the end of it.

Nightmare manifested as a blob at first. Dante was chuckling rather wryly at the look before it spread wide on the floor like a black flood. Before they realised it, the floor had disappeared and they were falling through it.

Falling to their feet in the dark, to a place where a half of a broken statue was, it didn’t take long before Nelo Angelo rose from the surface of the…water? It was just like how his father explained it. It was weird but it made sense.

Like a wild animal, it reached for the nearest person. As Dante will be the recipient, he stepped forth to be caught by him while Vergil dragged Nero away so that neither of them gets caught next.

Soon enough, Nelo Angelo’s head was blown off by a cocky and cool, young Dante. Nero couldn’t help the instinctive flinch when he saw that.

As Dante was recovering his breath, trying not to choke on air after being held up by his neck and suffering the pact price, the younger Dante smirked infuriatingly at them. He gave them a cocky finger gun salute before the realm dissolved into Nightmare’s core.

He saw the frown Vergil had at the scene. Nero barely noticed he was staring when Vergil caught his eye. Seeing that, he puts on a neutral mask as their surroundings shift. It was still a sore subject; it seems and Nero couldn’t help but feel guilty as if he had intruded on something private.

Dante was still recovering when Vergil kneeled and broke the surface of the core’s shell with a sharp burst of his demonic power. The others panicked for a second because that wasn’t the plan. It was supposed to be Dante doing it.

Once he had the bright core, the black mass receded and they were free. There was a moment when Vergil hesitated with the core but he handed it to Dante soon enough. Surprised but undeterred, Dante took it and held it out to the amassing blob with a whistle, calling for the familiar’s attention.

There was something fishy about that but Nero was too stunned and drained to react. It wasn’t the right time to address it.

“Come ‘ere big boy!” Dante came closer with the core, waving it, hoping to entice it. “I know you wanna.”

The spikes erupted from the mass and one of them impaled Dante at his chest before covering him with black ichor as if he was splashed with it.

He still had his hand out, now empty as it took its core back. He sputtered as the splashed black ichor settled over his face and hair before it seeped through his clothes.

Once it was done, Dante took stock of himself as an awkward silence settled. His hair had blackened and there were intricate black lines over his arms. “So glad it wasn’t real monster juice.” He quipped lightly. “I think I would’ve swallowed some.” He said with a disgusted twist on his face.

Nero couldn’t help the snort that escaped him. This is coming from the same guy that had literally bathed in blood and guts when clearing a horde.

“Hey!” He retorted with mock indignance and an amused smile on his face.

There was a flutter of wings as Griffon took form and hovered over Vergil while he grimaced at its presence. “Well this is fun and all but doncha think it's about time we get back?” Griffon said, the sarcasm almost palpable.

Dante groaned. “I have to do that space squeeze psychedelic thing again, don’t I?”

“What?” Nero came warily. “What space squeeze thing?”

Vergil had an amused smirk. “Unlike you, we had to dreamwalk our way here.” He told him. “Returning will not be as simple as waking up.” He told Nero cryptically.

“Sadist.” Dante hissed at him.

“Never claimed otherwise, little brother.” He retorted smugly.

Nero will never get used to magic shenanigans and he knew he was better of not knowing. Which brings him to the next problem. “Uh, how do I wake up?”

-

The sermon was about to start and Nico contemplated between finishing the last bit of her cigarette and joining Kyrie. Sighing, the answer was obvious. At least her latest project was hand sized and she could tinker on the go.

Kyrie was getting sick, too. Whether she was infected by Carlo or she’s working herself sick trying to care for the child, she wasn’t doing well. Even now, she was weak.

Nico doesn’t want to admit it but if shit happens to her, Nico’s going to be too worried to concentrate on her tinkering. Thankfully, Julio offered to care for Carlo for the evening of the sermon. He and Nico both had a certain distaste about the church and he was smart to not let any of his adopted siblings go there. Seeing as he knows how to take care of Carlo, Nico opted for Kyrie escort duty. She just hopes that Kyrie would listen and go to the docs and get treated with Carlo rather than treat only Carlo. She can be pretty stubborn about doctors.

Already the scant congregation was flooding into the small church. If it wasn’t for the fact that the church had been giving them food (more like food extortion), Nico would have literally blown off the invitation.

Her current project was at a standstill. The demon detector she was working on kept glowing without apparent reason lately. Initially she thought it was Nero. Now that Nero was out since yesterday, it was still glowing but faintly. Definitely the demon presence was playing a role but she couldn’t figure out what was causing it. Tuning it down would have been easy but it didn’t glow until recently. So, there is something demon-y or magic-y around. Her formula and alchemy would only allow detection of those two.

At that, she scoured the house for any weird ass relics or wards (she panicked for a good half of the day in case they were targeted or something and there’s curses somehow) but there was none.

She thought of making a warded demon-free (quarter demons included) zone but the thing also detects magic so it was a moot point.

Following Nico, Kyrie and herself seated at the back most seats.

A young man, probably the most recent initiate priest or whatever was giving the sermon. At least he’s pleasant on the eyes if not for the pure priest look. Dark coloured curly hair and obvious green eyes, definitely a local and from his build, definitely a knight.

“Fellows of the Swords, brothers and sisters, may the Saviour be with us.” He welcomed them solemnly. “I am Father Maximus and today we’ll be speaking about the Virtues.”

Already, Nico felt her boredom mounting. Discreetly, she was already fiddling with the small glowing device.

Kyrie couldn’t help the small snicker at it.

Nico gave her a questioning look. Kyrie simply shook her head discreetly. “I remembered Nero used to tinker around like this, too.”

Nico gave her a teasing smile. “Already missing lover boy, huh?”

Kyrie smiled wryly at that. “He’ll come back home soon enough.”

Nico felt bad for bringing it up. Kyrie was truly in love with Nero and vice versa. It felt like kicking a puppy. “Well, if he’s gonna keep those tats, I’m gonna get him sleeveless shirts.” She teased.

Kyrie snickered again. “Don’t tease him. He’s shy about it as it is.”

“Pfft, that guy? Shy?” Nico quipped.

“Shhh!” One of the old ladies in front of them hushed them with a severe look.

At that, Kyrie bowed her head apologetically and sobered up. “Sorry, Mrs. De-Luc.”

Nico only managed a few minutes for the blathering before she quietly tinkered with her device.

The goddamned thing was still glowing unless she shut it off.

-

Lucia patrolled her route, there was a twinge of demonic presence not too far from the harbour ruins.

A few months ago, a loud resounding roar came from the Uroboros old building. The Skyscraper Sanctum had been decaying, parts of it falling off. But that roar had leveled it to the ground. The brief spike of stifling malicious demonic power was not missed.

Lucia had been sparring with the newcomers, mostly former knights of Fortuna at that time. They were humans who were turned into demons yet were able to maintain their human form and self. While a few merely wanted a place to live the rest of their lives in peace, the rest couldn’t let the scant number of Guardians to continue risking their lives fending off demons.

Whether it is out of virtuous chivalry or pity or the mere need for purpose, the former knights were a welcomed help.

Several darkened spots came close to her as the demonic presence became more obvious. It was a pack of Msira. Crawling out of the shadows, Lucia settled into a fighting stance with her cutlasseer.

Vie di Marli may not be a peaceful place but the demons had been manageable lately. She just hoped it stays like that and not the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright...I don't what to write here unless I spoiled the next chapter by mistake qwq
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
